


Fear of the dark

by AkaneMikael



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7966453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rafa has a sacred terror of the dark and if he’s alone, keeps all the lights and the TV on. But if there Nole with him, he just needs a small little light on the bedside table, and he can sleep!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear of the dark

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Paura del buio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945246) by [AkaneMikael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael). 



> In the first, as usual this is my fic, translated by me, I'm italian, my english is not well, but better of google, so I wanted do this.   
> Then... This fic is short and I wrote it on vacation, I read an article that explained 5 things that nobody knows on Rafa, told by Uncle Toni. And ... it came out he has a crazy fear of the dark, that as a child held all the house lights turned on and the TV blaring, when he was at home alone. So I wanted to take advantage of it! Enjoy the reading. Kisses. Akane

FEAR OF THE DARK  
  


I come at home pretty late. I arrived from London after the commitments, I’ve invented a few excuses for my wife, so I told Rafa that I arrived late and not expect me awake because I didn’t know when I came.

In fact, it's late.  
I open the door with my keys, knowing that at this time he’ll sleep. Even for a hyperactive like him, is late.  
But not my much surprise to be honest, I find every lights open.  
Every.  
We took an apartment between my house and his, on the mainland. Of course, at his name, he found a good excuse to take it.  
It’s our easy refuge, our love nest.  
Rafa gave me this apartment for an anniversary.  
'So it’s practical to see us outside of tournaments! And then we’ll not play tennis forever, right? We’ll need a place to see with ease! '  
How romantic.  
I laughed, then I strongly embraced.  
My Rafa!  
So it’s a bit that I realized this his fixed.  
The first time, I went after him in a situation similar to this, with me late, I had a stroke.  
I walk all the rooms. Entrance: light on. Drawing-room: light on. The kitchen: light on. Bath: light on. Room: light on. And not only.  
Television open loud on a film.  
I shake my head and as I go along, I close the lights and turn off the television amused smile.  
 Then came in the room and the smile is tender.  
My Sweet Rafa terrified of the dark and from being alone.  
Hates to be alone, that's why the television on at full volume. But the darkness has a real holy terror.  
When I found out that famous first time, I closed everything, even the light of the room, and I slipped into bed in the dark not to wake him. I didn’t understand why he had left everything turned on. He woke up at night yelling, made me grow old ten years!  
He told me everything about why I had closed the lights and I said that it was normal close them. And indeed, why he had left all turned on?  
He grunted in the sweetest way, with a trembling voice, that he was afraid of the dark.  
'Fear?! Who's afraid keeps a light on the bedside table. What you have is pretty sacrosanct terror! '  
He did pout and hid against my chest squeezing like a child. He did an infinite tenderness. The strong bull of Manacour. Terrified of the dark.  
Sweet Rafa!  
There I also realized why when we met in the rooms of the tournaments, he always keeps the light on nightstand. I thought it was because he liked to look at me while we were making love, instead he’s afraid of the dark.  
I turn on the famous little light, the only compromise I have reached, and kiss him gently, greeting. Then I stripped and he turns to me. First is disturbed at seeing darker than he had left, but then he sees that I arrived and relaxes immediately.  
My puppy is afraid of the dark, I find it so tender.  
I lie down with him, hug him and snuggles against me all sleepy. I look for the mouth, we kiss, and then he crumples against me.  
\- Welcome back! - Murmurs as if we were a married couple living together.  
\- I missed you! - It’s an absurd period. He has tendinitis in the wrist and I go out early in tournaments! So even though we may not, we can see the same. We are unique! Like we did it on purpose!  
\- I'm sorry that you go out immediately to Wimbledon! - It was the shock of the tournament event. I smile a bit sad.  
\- And I'm sorry that you were not there! Maybe I missed our clandestine pampering, why I was not focused! - Rafa laughs and bites me on the shoulder.  
\- Idiot! - I laugh and shake him kissing his head where the wavy hair were cut recently.  
Then I take his arm and look at him raising, has a dark blue hard wrist band.  
\- How are you? - I ask seriously. Rafa raises his head and looks at his wrist, shrugs.  
\- Like the other days. -  
\- But you should start to feel less bad ... -  
\- Yeah, well, soon ... - I don’t understand if he’s anxious about it or if is really relaxed.  
However I don’t insist and hands glide over the rest of his body, slender waist, smooth and tanned skin, the natural lines of his muscles at rest. With light fingers I walk all over his body and slowly raises his legs intertwined with mine, so I can access to his small opening that becomes mine.  
Hides his face against my neck and sucks me a point that I hope it can cover.  
When he likes what I do, he sucks and bites me. Without control.  
I smile as the chills run through me.  
My love.  
Soon his friend between the legs react against my side and began to rub and move trembling.  
He climb over me straddles and takes my erection. I chuckle watching him, mischievous. He smiles, he bites my lip, then closing his eyes and he sighs in relief when he feels inside. He puts it on his own, even if he loves when I play with him and then he prefers to be take from behind.  
But sometimes he has so much desire and need to feel that does in this way. Drives me crazy. Always, in fact.  
Sometimes it's incredible the desire he has for me. Sometimes I joke saying he wants me just for my jewel, he gets angry saying he loves everything about me, but when it comes to sex is something else.  
Really.  
The erection enters in him quickly and Rafa, even if he’s not lubricated, makes it own in an instant.  
He gets up, arches his back, throws his head and closes his eyes in total abandonment.  
The bedside light color he and shows me his beautiful erotic image. Drives me crazy. If he’s crazy about my dick, I'm going crazy for him. To all about him.   
So while he moves by himself on me, riding on, swaying his whole body, flicking every muscle which I accompany with my hands, in the end I can’t resist and push him, turn behind him, he leans forward.  
\- So ... so ... here ... - He began to call me and ask for more, that's the position he prefers. He grabs the sheet and tightens.  
So ... so ... go ...  
We give ourselves to the head each other and finally I push while getting stronger and faster, keeping his pronounced hips and looking at that round ass that I love crazy clashing with my groin area, where the veins pulsate excited, we reach our climax.  
Love.  
My love.  
Then I collapse back, hands on him, on the bed, I bent over him.  
The lips on his neck, then on the ear. Painting.  
\- I love you. - And I missed him a lot.  
He turns his head, smiles and kisses me.  
\- I love you, I missed you. I couldn’t sleep well until you arrived! -  
It's true. When we are here, Rafa can’t sleep well. He always says. I once made fun of, but he got angry saying that was not joking.  
Then he did notice the dark circles and the bed unmade and I realized it was true that by himself doesn’t sleep well.  
He explained that only happens there, because it’s our home. He doesn’t like to be here without me.  
Is very physical, Rafa. Very possessive. Obsessive. Compulsive. Manic.  
In short, he has it all.  
But this fear of the dark is special.  
Mine?  
I struggled a lot to overcome fear of the airplanes.  
It was not the fear of flying, but the airplanes noise. The engine. Because it reminded me of the sound of war.  
I was terrified of flying. I had to make not little therapy to overcome it.  
Then I actually always remained stress, in fact I try to travel on time for not to play too close to the trip.  
Now I took a private jet super quiet and fast. Comfortable.  
It’s exponentially improved when I started with him. The relationship with him began a long actually, since I just went to bed together, I started to relax in flight. Because I thought of him, of what we had done, what we would do and reread our messages, I looked at the photos super erotic I did to him.  
So it passed slowly the thing.  
Now I can’t say I have a real fear, but some things I struggle to manage them to be honest. Things emotionally.  
But it remains that when I'm with him, we're both quiet, in complete peace of mind.  
Being together is not easy for billions of things and reasons. Often we kill us, we fight, he makes snouts endless to me because he thinks I neglect him, hates my wife and in fact, there are several things wrong. But we always do peace, because otherwise the nervous pours in tennis and we hate being nervous stupidly.  
He curls up on me, weave our fingers, we kiss one last time, then let the sleeping prevail, even if the light is still on.  
And woe to turn it off.  
But as I'm there, I'll protect you. I think it smiling, he clings to me as if he felt, then falls asleep serene.  
  
END


End file.
